1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to crosslinked polymers, and more particularly to the use of click chemistry and microwave technology to form the crosslinked polymers, methods of preparing such polymers, and medical devices made from such polymers.
2. Background of Related Art
Click chemistry refers to a collection of reactions capable of forming a highly reliable molecular connection in solution or bulk state. Click chemistry reactions may be highly selective, high yield reactions which should not interfere with one another as well as other reactions.
Microwave energy may be utilized to assist chemical reactions. Microwave powered reactions may be fast and result in a higher and/or purer yield. Thus, it would be desirable to make an injectable medical device by mixing and dispensing first and second precursors functionalized for crosslinking by click chemistry using microwave technology for placement in situ.